1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydrogen fuel supply system, particularly to a hydrogen fuel supply system that consists of a methanol aqueous solution particulate generator, a spark-plasma heater, a catalytic reactor, a hydrogen separation unit, a hydro-evaporation cooler, a hydrogen compressor and a hydrogen injection system etc. Such that the system volume for generating hydrogen can be greatly reduced, the efficiency for generating hydrogen can be higher, and the hydrogen can be supplied to hydrogen internal-combustion engines or hydrogen power generators for people's utilizations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that hydrogen is an energy and abundantly in nature. However, it is the lightest element and difficult for storage. Therefore, it is compressed and cooled as liquid hydrogen. Because the processes for storing hydrogen are very complicated, then the cost for obtaining hydrogen is also very high.
There is a method for obtaining hydrogen from changing property of methanol by steam; the reaction is shown as formula (I)CH3OH→CO+2H2 CO+H2O→CO2+H2 2CH3OH+H2O→[CO+CO2]+5H2 
Although the above shown reaction is known for years, there are some problems that can not be overcome, thus the reaction can not be utilized in industrial equipment, such as hydrogen internal-combustion engines or hydrogen power generators . . . etc.